In U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,197, entitled "Process And Apparatus For Producing An Electrical Battery Pole Or Terminal," issued on Oct. 11, 1988, to Giorgio Scott, a process is described for producing lead automotive battery terminal bushings that are oversize in length. Both ends of the bushing are formed about 0.200" longer than required. A second processing step is required for blanking or milling both ends of the semi-finished bushing after removal from the dies so as to form a hole through the finished battery bushing. The excess lead on each end of the bushing is first sawed off and a second operation is required to face the ends to size and to produce a better finished surface. This machining operation requires a rigid and accurate machine to hold the tolerances at each end of the bushing in order to maintain a good finish and to keep up with the production of the terminals during the first process. The excess material required in the first stage of manufacture is approximately 25% which is turned into chips and shavings that must be treated as hazardous material, thus requiring a vacuum system and a bag house filter system to clean the airstream and remove the lead fines in order to maintain environmental requirements.